


The Black Wolf and The Silver Wildcat

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The born-to-be an alpha male Asami Ryuichi has to find a new territory. But will he find just that or more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

 

**Characters:** The Black Wolf/Asami Ryuichi ; The Silver Wildcat/Takaba Akihito ; Yuki (OC - Aki’s mother) ; Kirishima ; Suoh.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** AU ; Fantasy

**Warning:**  Unbetaed.

_-_-_-_-_

 

 

As the young Ryuichi grew taller and stronger, he wanted to be the alpha male of the mighty pack of the Black Wolves. But his own Father, the still powerful Asami Danchou, stood in his way and Asami Ryuichi knew he had no chance to defeat him anytime soon. That was the price to pay for being the eldest son of a Wolf that became a leader when he was still very young, because the previous alpha male and a part of the pack had fallen in a gush near the Tempestuous River on the other side of the Green Forest, during the terribly devastating storm of the last Fall of the Dark Century. They were few to survive to the landslide and this was the reason Ryuichi’s Mother was much older than his Father. And now that she was in her twilight years, Ooka had chosen the one that would stand at his husband’s side after she crossed the Styx to enter the Valley of Eternal Sleep. Her Danchou was still young enough to have several cubs in the coming years among which his heir will one day probably be born. But the strong and beautiful Tsuma was the female Ryuichi also wanted. Though Ooka loved her eldest son from the bottom of her heart, she had to think first about her beloved Danchou’s future without her, since Danchou’s future meant in reality the well-being of the whole pack for several seasons. Young and powerful males as her Ryuichi were meant to be leaders and if they could not have this in the pack in which they were born, they had to leave their family to find a new territory and rise to the top on their own, gathering around them a new pack. She was glad her Ryuichi was clever enough to understand this perfectly and follow this path instead of defying in vain his Father. Having her son giving up on Tsuma was her last task before she could peacefully sleep in forever. Finally on the first day of Winter Moon, the first month of the Cold Season, Ryuichi promised his Mother that he would let his Father have Tsuma and that he would leave the pack when Spring will be here.

**~*~*~**

As Ooka, laid on the riverside and closed her eyes for the last time, on the first day of the White Moon, the shortest month of the Cold Season, Danchou’s painful howl shattered the air and the whole Green Forest fell quiet. When the pale sun rose on the next day, Danchou and his young headed back to the rest of the pack. Only Ryuichi stood motionless for a while. He looked at his Father and his siblings as they joined up with Tsuma that was waiting for them up the hillside. Danchou felt the gaze of his eldest son on him but never turned back. He was still the leader of the Black Wolves and his very life was devoted to the pack. He knew the reason why Ryuichi stayed behind and though his heart was lying on the riverside forever and he was losing his precious son too, Danchou did not waver a bit and kept on walking back to his duty. Before they entered the shelter of the evergreen trees, Asami Ryuichi was walking away silently. Now that his cherished Mother was gone, he did not have to wait until Spring to leave and he would be far away before the youngest cubs would realize their big brother had left to never return.   

**~*~*~**

The snow was cold under his feet and the Winter breeze was biting him, but Asami Ryuichi kept on walking as he had for the last ten days. He was already far away from the Forest that he once called home and he had not found a place to settle down yet. At the crack of dawn he approached the borders of the Blue Valley and saw on his right, in the distance, reddish sparkles. He headed straight toward the rising sun and these attractive glints that were now just one long day of walking away from here.

The sun was already high in the sky the next day when Asami entered the Silver Forest. It was a very lively territory, full of various species hoping around. Despite all the vivid energies that fluttered about, an intense quietness filled the air too. Asami walked in the Forest and wandered until he found a nice place under a big Sakura Tree where he laid down to rest some hours, waiting for dusk to cover him so that he could hunt more easily. After such a long trip and with the sun bathing his weary body, he fell easily asleep.

The light sounds of birds on the highest branches of the trees had cradled Asami to sleep and soon his mind was filled with sounds of cubs playing around him. Hopping here and there, climbing up and down the rock near the biggest Oak Tree, running happily on the grass and climbing up again in the tree. Climbing in the tree? Cubs? This strange phenomenon started to scatter the fog in his listless brain and he soon awoke to a cracking sound immediately followed by a fearful cry, the weight of a branch on his left shoulder and small claws scratching his black fur before he saw a small silver arrow running away from him. As he lifted up his chin to look above him, his nose met violently with a soft belly and claws clenched around his mouth. When Asami opened his eyes again, two bright hazel eyes were looking at him.

“Ooops” meowed with mischief the young kitten.

Ryuichi stared into the bright pupils. They did not look away from his golden gaze. Neither did they seem impressed by their owner. Amazingly cute and brave at the same time, this kitten would deserve to be a cub from his former pack. But it was a kitten and this very fact meant claws. Damn little but so sharp claws that were still dug around his mouth. Asami slowly lied down and lowered his head to let the kitten land softly on the ground in between his forelegs. He had expected it to run away as soon as its paws would have touched the grass, but to his surprise the kitten had started to lick the places where its claws had been dug. It had been thirteen days since no one had taken care of him, but having this sweet kitten trying to cure the little grazes of his mouth made Asami realize how bitter his new life was. His eyes darkened and he let out a low growl. The young cat stopped his licking and before it could understand what was happening Asami briskly pushed him away with his muzzle.

As the silver kitten started to approach him again, a firm voice made him stop.

“Aki! Don’t go near that beast!”

Beautiful fur made of pure white and silver hair, fierce hazel eyes defying him, a tall wildcat slowly walked to the kitten, never letting the black wolf out of her sight.

“But Mommy he is wounded because of me. He needs me to help him heal the-”

“He does not need you… And we do not need another wolf around here.”

“But Mommy.”

The young kitten’s plea met only the silent determination of its mother and the tense atmosphere that filled up the air around her and the big wolf. After one last look to the black wolf, in which Asami could read how sorry the little creature was about this way of parting, the young cat turned around and walked to the nearest tree behind which he found his trembling twin.

“Let’s go back home Seiji or Mother will get mad at us.”

They walked away as silently as they could, knowing their mother would catch up to them soon.

Under the Sakura tree Asami looked at the wildcat walking backwards with caution. She did not let go of his eyes and never showed him her back. He did not intend to try anything against her. Asami knew all too well that a mother trying to protect her young is dangerous. No matter if this was a wildcat and not a wolf she could have inflicted several wounds on him before he could defeat her and those damn cats always aimed at the eyes. He needed his eyes. He needed them and not only to travel or hunt. He needed his eyes to find the other wolves of this area. Thanks to this wildcat he knew this place could be the one he had been searching for since he left home. And his eyes would be the ones those wolves and the other creatures of the Silver Forest would come to fear. He liked this place and with some strong wolves at his side, he would make it his kingdom.

**~*~*~**

Several seasons had come and gone in the Silver Forest. A big black wolf had become more powerful than any other wolf that had lived here before he arrived. And the pack of grey wolves he had gathered around him was the strongest the Silver Forest had ever sheltered. Life had become very difficult for other predators like the Foxes but luckily the Wildcats hunted smaller preys than the Wolves did. So as long as they did not disturb the wolves’ hunts they could easily make a living through the night like before. At least until this Cold Season.

Seiji and Akihito were now all grown up. Seiji had found a nice territory to settle down but Aki stayed with their mother. Yuki was trying hard to have his son leaving her behind to live his life like he should, but Aki could not let his beloved mother alone. Since that night when she came back from her hunt with a bad injury on her right hind leg, Akihito had told her he would not leave. And nothing she had said or done since then had made him change his mind.

At dusk Aki left to hunt for the both of them and Yuki spent another very long night worrying about her son wearing himself out to bring back enough food for two. The sun was already high in the sky the next day and her precious son was nowhere to be seen. Since Akihito still had shown no interest in the females of the area Yuki started to fear he could be injured. The wolves were pretty aggressive lately and her boy was way too confident when he was sneaking around them to steal some food when his hunt has not been successful enough for two mouths to feed.

**~*~*~**

Powerful fangs forced him to stay still. Damn wolves! They were too many and now he realized that the food was too easy to get this time. Smaller preys than usual and all untouched but kept in the hollow of a big rock so that there was no possibility to escape if someone came from behind. They had been waiting for him and he had fallen into their trap. They were laughing at him and punched him while he still could not move because of the strong jaw clenched around his waist. But all this stopped as soon as a black shadow walked in.

“We caught the thief, Asami-sama.”

Asami gauged their catch. A wildcat. One single wildcat was not enough compared to the amount of food that had been missing lately and it was not coherent with the size of some of the preys that had been stolen.  He was probably the one responsible for some of the robberies but he could not be the only one. If they made too much ruckus about this catch, the other trap with bigger preys in it might not work. Though there was no good season to have preys stolen, the Cold Season was probably the worst for that and Asami wanted all this matter to be settled before the end of the White Moon. Only two weeks left before it ended and if this could be solved in two days that would be even better. Absolutely no one aside the wolves here should know about this first catch.

Asami walked closer to the wildcat.

“So little one you are our thief… Now you’ll be a good boy and tell me who sent you here.”

Though it was clear he was suffering the silver wildcat had an intense fire still burning in his eyes.

“I came on my own ‘cause I was curious to know who was the goofy who let all this good food go to waste in here.”

This cat had guts. This could be more fun than he had thought it would be and Asami decided to play along for a while.

“Oh, you were curious?”

“Yeah.”

“Never heard about Curiosity killed the cat?”

He was trapped, could not move and was bitten to blood and this big black wolf was clearly enjoying making fun of him in front of the others, so he had only two choices left. Whether he tried to plea for his life what was more than likely useless with those bastards or he could defy their leader a bit more hopping they could lose some focus because of this unexpected turn of events and offer him a chance to flee.

“Nope. Are you sure it’s not Stupidity killed the wolf.”

The low growls around him and the jaw clenching even harder on his back let him know he had pushed his luck a bit too far. But he would not go down pleading like a chicken. If he were to die he would have tried to find any way out before. Wolves are merciless beasts. Gamble is all you have to buy you some time when they are after you.

The one holding the wildcat in his mouth would kill him without even realizing it if he did not stop him. This silver wildcat was entertaining and Asami still wanted to be sure he could not give any information about any other thief before disposing of this little creature.

“The four of you go wait for us outside. You make sure no one comes near and… no cat can come out” ordered Asami with a smirk.

Aki was thrown against the wall and landed violently on the ground. He could not help but whimper once. When the four wolves were lined up outside, Asami told Kirishima to let them know exactly what was expected from them about what happened in here tonight.

There were only two wolves left with him but the one standing right behind the black wolf looked more like a bear to Akihito. The black wolf took another step closer to him and said in a calm ton of voice.

“Suoh saw you hiding a rabbit in the bushes of the East before heading here. Why would someone who already caught enough food come here to steal some more?”

So they had been looking at him since he entered this part of the Forest. This was not good. What more did they know about him and his whereabouts. What if they were to find out about his mother? Of course she had been eating some of their food, but it was because he was not enough of a good hunter to feed the both of them in such a harsh Cold Season. But that would probably make no difference for those heartless creatures. They would probably treat her as a thief and hurt her the way they were hurting him though it was probably only the beginning. One quick look to the entry of the cave, there was no way he could escape now. To lie and make them believe he was a selfish bastard like them was the only way left. Maybe Seiji would help her if Akihito never returned. Time to lie in a convincing way.

“Just in case yours would be tastier than the one I caught. It did not look very young or healthy if you know what I mean and I like, no I love finest meat.”

Those bright hazel eyes that were defying him reminded him so much of the mischievous ones that did not wavered under his golden gaze on the day he arrived in this Forest. Asami was sure it was the same wildcat than back then. Maybe he could use this to soften him a bit and make him spill out who he was whether working with or working for. What was the name the beautiful wildcat called that time? Ah yes now he recalled.

“Aki.”

The wildcat stiffened when he heard his name. So unfair. What more did those wolves already know about him. The black wolf nodded to the one behind him and the Bear-like wolf went to the entry of the cave and lied down. The sun was rising and for the first time since the black shadow had entered this place, Akihito saw his eyes. Two beautiful golden orbs watching him intently. They were **_his_** eyes. The eyes of this big black wolf under the Sakura tree.

“I’ve licked your wounds when I grazed your mouth with my claws and you… you are here watching me bleeding though I’m bleeding because of you and your beasts. I told you my reasons to come here and try to steal some of your preys. So now that you’ve got your answers just let me go or kill me, but don’t stand here watching me suffering for nothing.”

“Asami-sama, please spare my life. This is how you should beg for mercy and I might consider not killing you… if you give me the right answer the next time I’ll ask you.”

“Asami? So that is your name?”

Asami nodded.

“Back then my mother forbade me to go looking for you and ever going close to you if we were to meet again. She told me the kind of beasts that you and your kind are. I was very young and thought she might be wrong and that I’ll prove it if we met again. But it seems she was right… Anyway regarding the way I’m supposed to beg you, I won’t tell it twice so I hope you have good ears. Asami, you’ll be able to lick your ass before I ever beg for mercy.”

The blood of his back was covering both his hind legs and running along his flank, Akihito was now too weak to even try to stand up again. As the black wolf walked closer to him he closed his hazel eyes and prayed in his heart that Seiji would care for their mother from now on.

Asami nuzzled in Aki’s neck and though it was now the scent of a grown up wildcat he recognized easily the smell of the young kitten he had met once. Sweet as a sakura flower. He started to lick the wounds of the unconscious wildcat and when the bleeding finally stopped he lied down close to the small body to keep it warm.

“Suoh.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

Suoh stood up and walk close to his leader.

“Find his home. He had a prey for him but he was still searching for more and he is so thin that I think he might be hunting for someone else than him. Find out who is he hunting for and why. Let Kirishima know that he has to look after the pack for the day and tell the four others to leave to return to the pack and stay quite until they get new orders.”

Suoh nodded and left the cave. Asami lowered his head to have his breath warming Aki’s neck.

**~*~*~**

Dizzy hazel eyes met two worried hazel eyes when he woke up. His back hurt like hell and he was thirsty. Before he could ask his mother anything a black shadow appeared behind her and Aki screamed “No!” with all his strength left in his injured body. The black wolf stopped and Yuki patted her son’s head. “Shhh. Don’t be afraid. He is the one who brought you home. He also brought some fine meet for us. He said you know him.”

“Asami.”

The black wolf nodded.

“Why?”

Yuki looked at the black wolf and she knew he wanted to answer but only to her son, so she walked to the tall wolf waiting a bit further.

“There are probably some things your Mother did not know back then when she told you about me and my kind. Like the fact that we take care of those who are injured as much as it is possible for the pack to help them. What you, wildcats, usually do not do. Except you. Back then you also took care of me thinking that I was badly injured because of your small claws. If I did not trust my eyes, I would believe that you are a wolf and no wildcat. I am the alpha male of the pack of the Silver Forest. My duty is to take care of the wolves of this territory. That will include the wolf spirit in the silver wildcat that you are from now on. Suoh will bring you and your Mother as much food as you need until you are completely healed.”

Asami turned back and was walking away when he heard a faint “Thank you.” He stopped but did not look back.

“Asami?”

The black wolf remained still and silent.

“Then my mother was wrong and I proved it when we finally met again, right?”

“Even a mother cannot know everything.”

And Asami walked away for good this time. Suoh followed him quietly in the setting sun.

**~*~*~**

(Part Two ~~~>  to come on Tuesday )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Cold Season, comes a very important season when you live in the wild and are still young enough for....

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Characters:** Asami ; Takaba

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** AU; Fantasy

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Akihito sat under the Sakura tree where he had met Asami for the very first time. He had asked Suoh to let his boss know that he wanted to talk to him and Suoh had told him the next day that Asami would be taking a nap under the Sakura tree in the afternoon. The sun was not yet at its highest in the sky and Aki was already here waiting for the black wolf. He finally decided that it would be better not to draw any unnecessary attention on him and climbed in the branches to wait quietly. He had spent the whole night trying to think about what he wanted to tell to Asami. Now as he was lying on the largest branch of the tree the warm breeze of the Flower’s Moon felt good and the quiet chirping of the birds finally cradled him to sleep.

When Asami arrived at the meeting place, he was first surprised to see no wildcat around but he only had to lift up his chin to see his wildcat peacefully sleeping. The hunt of the last night had been a very tiring one and he could really need some rest too. There were enough hours left before he would have to go back to the pack so he lied down under the Sakura tree and slept in easily.

Asami had heard the soft rustle of the leaves and the slight sound of his wildcat landing softly close to him but he kept his eyes close. Akihito looked at the black wolf sleeping in front of him and wondered how he was supposed to wake him up so that he would not be in a bad mood. He first patted softly the black fur of Asami’s shoulder but got no reaction. He nuzzled against Asami’s nose for a while and then licked his mouth as he did back then. In a blink of an eye the black muzzle was lifted up in the air and instinctively Aki clenched his claws in the black fur not to fall down.

As two golden eyes stared at him, the wildcat meowed with mischief “Ooooops” and Asami slowly lowered his head and as soon as his paws meet the ground Aki let go off the wolf’s mouth and started to lick the places where his claws had grazed the black fur.

“You told Suoh you had something to tell me.”

Akihito stopped the licking.

“Ye- yes.”

"...."

“Mom- ... My Mother and I are very grateful to you and Suoh for your help, but the Cold Season is over and I’m healed, so it won’t be necessary to give us food from now on.”

“You mean you do not want me to take care of the wolf spirit in you anymore?”

Asami’s voice was like a low growl and it sent shivers down Akihito’s spine. Though he did not understand why, he knew Asami felt like he had to take care of them. But he was a male and it was his duty to take care of his mother. Asami’s and Suoh’s help had been real life savers for the end of the Cold Season but now was the time to have everyone back to where they belong. The wolves with the wolves and he with his mother.

“Please, Asami. I know you understand why.”

“You are the one who does not understand. I spared your life even though you were stealing food from us. Since that day you belong to me. You do not have the freedom to choose anymore.”

The black wolf stood up and leaned over Akihito.

“And as long as I provide food and shelter to you and your mother you cannot complain.”

He walked away after adding that Aki had to meet him here again in two days when the sun will set.

**~*~*~**

Asami had not said a word since they met under the Sakura tree. They have been walking in silence towards the village of the East and Akihito wondered what the black wolf was planning to do with him. He did look colder than usual. He was not the Asami that had come to his home, as often as he could for the last two months, just to spend some hours with him, quietly lying close to him.

They walked to the biggest house from the village and sneaked in through a hidden door in the backyard. No one was in and they climbed up to the first floor where Asami entered a room and pushed the door close behind Akihito.

“Did you enjoy the time we spent together since I brought you back to your mother?”

“Ye- yes of course I did.”

“Are you satisfied with just that?”

Akihito knew he would miss those sweet hours and this reassuring warmth the black wolf gave him but what was he supposed to answer to this? They belonged to different worlds that only sometimes collided incidentally and he had been very lucky that when it happened it turned out that well for him and his mother. They have shared precious moments together and he would cherish their memories but what did Asami meant with his “Are you satisfied with just that?”

As only silence answered him Asami added.

“I have chosen the Silver Forest to be my territory and I have gathered a mighty pack under my lead. I made everything I was supposed to so that I’d be the alpha male my Mother expected me to become, and to finally have a home of mine after leaving the one I was born to. I made a promise to her when we agreed that I would let my Father have the female I wanted to have as my wife. She knew I was sacrificing one of the best possibilities for me to find happiness and in exchange she gave me the Heart of the Dragon, the most precious gem of our territory. The one she received from her own Mother and that only the chosen ones have the right to possess and use.”

Akihito was trying hard to understand everything Asami was telling him. Asami lied down.

“Aki. Check under my left shoulder.”

Akihito did as he was told to and soon his nose met something hard under the black fur.

“Lick it.”

“Huh?”

“Aki.”

The soft pink tongue of the wildcat gently licked the smooth place under the black fur and a pure white gem rolled on the floor.

“Do you know why my Mother gave it to me in exchange for Tsuma?”

“Tsu-… ma?... No.”

“So that I would never lack power to hold on to the happiness if it ever crossed my path again.”

“Asami… I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“I know you also feel it when we are just the two of us. And I’m telling you that I want more than what we had until now. This gem has enough power to work for the both of us at the same time. I already used it a lot on my own to control this village but now is the time to use it for something else than power.”

“Is it because you used this gem that the humans don’t hunt the wolves in the Silver Forest anymore?”

“It seems you understand better than you thought.”

“How did you do that?”

“None of your business little one. How we will use it now is more important. Just do as I tell you. I will take it in my mouth and you will have to try to lick the back of the gem while I hold it.”

Akihito watched as Asami took the gem in his mouth and he approached his and tried to lick its back. But his tongue was too short so he had to press his mouth against Asami’s and his tongue twirled around the gem, quickly joined by the wolf’s tongue. A red light burned inside the gem and radiated through their bodies.

When Akihito could not breathe anymore he stopped trying to lick the back of the gem that fell on the floor and he froze when he saw a hand picking up the Heart of the Dragon and putting it on the chair close to them. As he tried his hardest not to look in front of him afraid of whom this hand could belong to, Akihito lowered his head and gasped when he saw bared arms and legs.

“This is the power of the Heart of the Dragon, Akihito. It can turn you into a human being. And a very cute one at that.”

This low and warm voice was Asami’s but it came out of the mouth of a naked man sitting in front of him. Tall, muscled legs, arms and chest, dark hair and two golden orbs piercing his body and soul. The large hand that had picked up the gem was now pressing on his cheek and Akihito felt his blood racing through his veins.

“How do I become a wildcat again? Asami, please. I don’t want to be that.”

“Shhhh. You will turn back into a wild cat when the time will come. But for now-“

Asami reached under Akihito’s arms and pulled him close to his chest.

“You will learn what I meant when I told you that you belong to me.”

The strong arms around him made Aki unable to escape and Asami only had to slide his tongue in the half opened mouth of his _wildcat_ to tame him. As Asami deepened the kiss Akihito’s instincts took control of his reason and he sensuously wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck and arched his back. His manhood came brushing against a bigger one and his hips moved on their own to press harder against it and rub faster and faster.

Asami lifted up Akihito in his arms and laid him on the bed. The soft moans of his boy added to all these months he had been patiently waiting for the right moment to use the gem on Aki, made it hard for him to resist his urge to be inside his sexy prize. His hands would explore the yet untouched inches of this smooth skin later for he could not wait any longer. He made his panting kitten turn around and helped him lift his hips higher. His hard shaft immediately invaded the tight territory and Akihito howled with pain. Pure white teeth bit his neck and a cry of pleasure replaced his painful scream.

Asami fastened his pace and thrust deeper inside his boy, repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. His boy was arching his back to let him reach deeper and though it was not what Asami had expected for their first time, he knew he would not last much longer and his Aki seemed close too. They would make love later in the day for now he had to finish this first mating to let their animal’s sides be satisfied first. As Akihito’s insides quivered violently and then tightened around him Asami let his pleasure rush out. His teeth bit one last time his boy’s neck who screamed in ecstasy before falling huffing and puffing on the bed soon pinned down by the weight of Asami on his back. Akihito felt that Asami was still inside of him but he did not have the strength to complain and he soon fell asleep under the warm body covering his.

**~*~*~**

When Akihito woke up he was alone in the bed. The sun was still high in the sky and flooded the sheets of its warm light. Aki spotted the gem on the chair and crawled to it. After he considered the possibilities he licked it and a green light radiated through his body and when he opened his eyes, he lowered his head and saw his beautiful silver fur again. Another lick on the gem and the red light turned him into a human again. He placed the gem back on the chair and let himself fall back on the bed where he stretched and yawned like a satisfied cat in the sun.

Asami opened the door with caution and found his boy, eyes closed, enjoying a sunbath and softly moaning with delight. He put the plate with food he had brought up close to his Aki and sat on the bed. Akihito opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the food. Without even asking he picked up some fruits and swallowed them greedily. Asami took his share of the food in the plate and they both ate in silence. When Asami took the last piece of meet Akihito sensually moved closer to the older male and licked those tempting lips. They parted to give him access and Akihito pressed his mouth against Asami’s and stole a bite of this delicious meal.

Akihito was still eating some fruits when Asami started to lick his lips before letting his tongue run along his neck down to his chest. Soft pink nubs hardened under the gentle ministrations and Akihito’s arms tightened around Asami’s neck when his teeth nibbled at his ear.

Their second time was as gentle and tender as their first time had been rough and wild. They learned together how to make love and shared the greatest and sweetest happiness they had ever felt in their life. They were both still bathing in the delightful aftermath of their lovemaking when sleep won over their entwined bodies.

The sun was setting on the horizon when Akihito woke up. He carefully freed himself from the warm embrace, opened the window and walked to the chair. The gem was still lying there. He took it in his hand but before he could try to lick it strong arms snaked around his waist. Aki only had time to clench his fist around the gem before he was pulled back onto the bed. He sat in between Asami knees for a while before asking.

“Can you let go? It’s already late and I have to go home.”

“Suoh told your mother that you would be back tomorrow evening and the pack does not need to hunt tonight. We both have no reason to hurry back right now.”

“You thought about everything, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.”

“Except that I won’t let you decide for me without even asking me before.”

“Mmh?”

Akihito lifted his chin up to meet Asami’s lips and softly whispered.

“I know what it means to be the alpha male of a pack and that you have to find yourself a female to bear your heir… And I’m not the type to share my lover.”

“But you are a wildcat and wildcats are not known for their fidelity to their partners.”

“That may be true, but you forgot that I have a wolf spirit in me.”

And Aki pressed his lips on Asami’s for one last kiss. And when he felt the strong arms loosening their hold and Asami’s hands sliding along his back, he broke the kiss and trailed his tongue on Asami’s cheek to his ear where he whispered.

“Thanks for today.”

Before he could answer anything a green light dazzled Asami and when he opened his eyes again he only had the time to see his silver wildcat on the windowsill before he jumped down.

Asami smirked.

“Oh well. Run my cute wildcat. I look forward to tracking you down again.”

 

 

_The End._

 

 


End file.
